


Ephemeral

by Kuroba_Nyx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroba_Nyx/pseuds/Kuroba_Nyx
Summary: Most of his relationships were short-lived because of his dreams. The same situation with different people, he can't blame them for leaving though, that wouldn't be fair since it's his fault that they left in the first place.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 15
Collections: Haikyuu character x reader oneshots





	Ephemeral

Nothing in life is permanent. Everything changes in one way or another. It's up to the person whether they think it's a good change or not. 

Oikawa was walking to school when he heard a voice call out his name. 

"Tooru!" 

He turned around and saw that it was his girlfriend. 

"Hey little cutie" He smiled and she giggled, they walked to school together. 

Moments like these aren't the ones he particularly treasures but these are the only moments they have since Oikawa's always busy and most of the time, their schedules don't match. 

"So uhm, do you wanna hang out later?" She asked as they entered the school grounds. 

"Sorry little cutie, we have a practice match later. Maybe some other time?" 

Oikawa apologized as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. 

"Oh, okay then. Good luck with your match!" She said, giving him a hug before waving goodbye as they went to their classes. 

The brunette could sense the disappointment in her tone as she said that but then again, who wouldn't be disappointed if they could barely spend time with their significant other? 

It was always like this, even from the get-go. As a volleyball player, Oikawa rarely has any free time on his hands, it's either practice or studies, nothing more, nothing less. y/n knew that. 

Yet she was willing to give it a chance, for him and for herself as well. 

But when the same thing happens over and over again, won't you get tired? Where do you draw the line between being there for a person, supporting them, and cheering them on from the sidelines to wanting that person to for a moment, even a brief moment, be there for you and only you without having anything else on their mind? 

Most of his relationships were short-lived because of his dreams. The same situation with different people, he can't blame them for leaving though, that wouldn't be fair since it's his fault that they left in the first place. 

y/n knew that Oikawa doesn't have time for love but here they are now. 

Oikawa knew himself that he doesn't have time for love but here they are now.

Yet why does it hurt so much when y/n said those words to him when he expected her to say them either way? It was customary for him yet the pain never lessens every time it happens, it just dulls and jades him even more. 

"Tooru, I think we should end this" 

y/n-san said as they were walking home together one night. 

'Ah, there it is.' 

Oikawa thought as the words he dreaded escaped y/n's lips. He knew that she would get tired too, just like everyone else. 

"Do you really think that?" 

He asked softly, turning his head and looking directly at her. y/n nodded wordlessly. 

"I see..." 

Oikawa trailed off and y/n stared at the defeated look on his face. 

"If that's your decision then I respect that." 

He said after a few seconds. y/n's eyes widen at his words. 

"You're not gonna ask why I want to end things with you?" 

She asked, surprised. 

"I think we both know why you want to end things with me. That's how these things always go, and I understand that." 

The two walked in silence as the street where they separate approaches. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be." 

Oikawa replied, fully knowing and meaning his words. 

y/n was befuddled as she turned the corner and Oikawa was still walking with her. Before she could say anything, the brunette beat her to it. 

"Let me walk you home one last time?" 

She could see the pain in that smile and she nodded, knowing that it was for the best, that her decision was for the best for both of them. 

As y/n walked into her house, she turned around and gave Oikawa a hug. 

"Thank you for everything, Tooru" 

Oikawa's eyes widen and he reciprocated the hug while saying,

"Thank you for everything too, y/n." 

He decided to leave it as just that, any more and he may have actually burst into tears on the spot. 

y/n waved him one last goodbye before closing the door with teary eyes, Oikawa waved back, smiling sadly. 

The walk home was silent, and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of cicadas in the background. 

*Thank you for everything, Tooru* 

y/n's words were on loop in his head.

'Why did you even thank me? I did nothing but make you feel alone.'

He bitterly chuckled to no one in particular as he looked up into the night sky. 

'The stars are beautiful tonight'

It made him remember the time he took y/n out to a picnic under the stars, it was their last date before they broke it off. God, why did he have to remember that now?

'I'm sorry.' 

Oikawa thought, tears blurring his vision as he reminisced all your memories together when all he wants to do is forget it. 

Just like all his past relationships, this was just as ephemeral as the last. 


End file.
